Nossa História
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: "Uma história real, com pitadas de imaginação, romance, amizade e comédia, tudo que torna a vida mais interessante." U/A - Presente para  Kaah Hyuuga
1. Prólogo

**Tô cansada de saber que Naruto não me pertence, mas me conformo em utiliza-los as vezes ^-^**

**Fic de presente para Kaah Hyuuga**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Após um dia desgastante de trabalho, onde novamente tivera de mostrar para os sócios de seu pai que era capaz de substitui-lo na presidência da Hyuuga S/A sem causar grandes danos financeiros, Hinata Hyuuga, uma jovem de vinte e cinco anos, corpo curvilíneo, tez alva, cabelo longo preto azulado e exóticos olhos perolados, só desejava mergulhar por algum tempo em um banho ofurô para relaxar os músculos tensos, depois preparar um delicioso chá e se distrair um pouco antes de dormir, tudo para amenizar o estresse do dia e impedi-la de ter sonhos com vários pares de olhos descrentes em sua direção.

Banho relaxante tomado, chá fumegante esquentando suas pequenas mãos, se sentou no grande sofá branco da sala e ligou a televisão, em menos de meia hora se deu conta de seu grande erro, admitindo internamente, enquanto mudava de canal entediada, que odiava televisão onde, nos últimos tempos, não havia nada de bom, se é que algum dia tivera, só filmes que já vira mais de mil vezes, noticias de desastre, mortes e novelas sem graça onde a heroína chorava a todo momento por coisas bobas e sem sentido. Em um dia normal desistiria da programação televisiva e iria se distrair curtindo clipes, escrevendo ou conversando com as amigas por meio da sua dupla dinâmica favorita, o computador e a internet, porém pra sua infelicidade seu notebook sofreu uma pane em seu sistema de manhã e o cruel e insensível técnico que contratara lhe dera a terrível notícia de que seu _bebê_ só voltaria aos seus braços em no mínimo duas semanas, tinha pavor só em imaginar qual seria o tempo máximo. Deveria ter comprado outro, mas se apegara ao notebook que ganhara de seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga, quando se formou em administração, eram tão poucos os presentes que ganhava dele como demonstração de orgulho. Suspirou fundo ao mudar mais uma vez de canal, pensava seriamente em utilizar o celular para ter acesso a internet quando se lembrou que o esquecera no trabalho, restando somente a televisão a sua frente. "O que fiz pra merecer tal castigo?", se perguntou ao trocar distraída mais um canal.

Na troca incessante e até frustante de canal viu um homem aparecer para dar uma entrevista, o rosto do mesmo lhe pareceu familiar, porém já havia trocado de canal novamente e se atrapalhou pra voltar ao anterior, quando conseguiu um sorriso luminoso preencheu sua face antes chateada. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via, que não admirava sua pele sempre bronzeada, seus olhos de um azul límpido e os cabelos loiros rebeldes, além, é claro, do sorriso que aquecera seu coração nos tempos de tristeza, como poderia não reconhecer seu melhor amigo e antiga paixão, Naruto Uzumaki.

Afoita se ajeitou melhor no sofá, o corpo inclinado em direção a televisão, enquanto o polegar apertava o botão que aumentava o volume com força, a atenção, antes inexistente, toda concentrada no programa que não tinha idéia de qual nome possuía, mas cuja apresentadora, uma ruiva, de olhos castanhos e que trajava um blusa branca e uma saia ultra justa preta, entrevistava a pessoa mais importante de sua adolescência.

- Uzumaki-sama...- Começou a ruiva sentada em uma poltrona vermelha ao lado de outra igual que o Uzumaki ocupava.

- Pode me chamar de Naruto, sem sama por favor, não sou tão velho.

Naruto interrompeu a apresentadora sorrindo, daquela forma peculiar que sempre arrancava um sorriso leve dos lábios de Hinata, como naquele momento. Não conseguia acreditar que mesmo após anos, mas ou menos oito, ainda pudesse sentir o coração aos pulos só em ver aquele sorriso. A feição de moleque sapeca fora substituída por uma mais madura, mas o sorriso continuava o mesmo, assim como a reação que causava nela continuava a mesma.

- Então, Naruto...- A mulher sorriu para Naruto de um jeito que incomodou Hinata.- Seu livro autobiográfico vem conquistando várias fãs a cada dia, as mulheres parecem ficar fascinadas com seu livro assim como ficavam pelos do seu avô, essa era a sua intenção ao escrever _Nossa História_?

Hinata lembrava claramente do avô de Naruto, um senhor alto, de longos cabelos brancos e olhos negros que pareciam despir todas as mulheres que passavam na frente dele, motivo pelo qual recebera do neto o apelido carinhoso de Ero-Sennin. Não conseguia acreditar que Naruto tivesse escrito um livro como os que o avô escrevia, podia estar enganada mas todos os livros de Jiraya eram para maiores de idade, de cunho sexual.

- O Ero-Sennin ficaria ofendido com essa comparação, já que ele classificou meu livro como monótono.- Informou Naruto após rir por alguns segundos.- Mas de qualquer forma fico feliz que o livro agrade tanto, embora devo confessar que ao escreve-lo fui bem egoísta.

- Egoísta...?

A apresentadora parecia bem surpresa e Hinata também ficou, de todas as caracteristicas que conhecia de Naruto, egoísta nunca fora uma delas.

- Sim.- Ele respondeu ficando sério de repente.- Eu escrevi esse livro como um pedido de desculpas...

- Para Hinata Hyuuga, correto?

Ao ouvir seu nome, Hinata se aproximou mais da televisão, sentou bem na ponta do sofá, como se com isso pudesse entender melhor tudo o que acontecia a sua frente.

- Sim.- Naruto deu um sorriso fraco, diferente de todos que Hinata já vira no rosto dele.- Escrevi o livro pra ela, mas não sei onde encontra-la e nem se quer me ver novamente... o tempo afasta as pessoas, modifica... por isso publiquei o livro, na esperança de que um dia ela leia e me perdoe.

"O que devo perdoar?", se perguntava confusa.

Naruto alegrara cada um de seus dias na adolescência, fora seu refúgio, seu ombro amigo nas horas de amargura, tinha sido o único rapaz que a olhara como uma pessoa importante e não como a esquisita invisível e fracassada. Não havia nada a ser perdoado.

A apresentadora pegou o livro, que se encontrava em cima de uma mesa entre as poltronas e o olhou concentrada como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Como classificaria seu livro, Naruto?

- Uma história real, com pitadas de imaginação, romance e amizade, tudo que torna a vida mais interessante.- Declarou completando em seguida.- Os sentimentos e pensamentos dos outros personagens se enquadra em imaginação, é o que creio que sentiam.

- De qualquer forma posso dizer, e creio que a minha platéia ira concordar, que _Nossa História_ é uma declaração escrita para Hinata Hyuuga e com a popularidade que vem ganhando é grande a possibilidade que ela o leia.

- É essa a minha intenção, minha esperança.

Um borburinho empolgado da platéia foi ouvido, o câmera filmou algumas faces e pela expressão maravilhada das mulheres todas torciam pelo Uzumaki.

- Nossa!- A apresentadora parecia extasiada pelas palavras de Naruto.- Que tal aproveitar o momento e passar uma mensagem para Hinata?

- Adoraria.

- Câmera um, mira bem nesse belo rosto- A mulher gritou eufórica.- Pode mandar a mensagem Naruto.

A câmera se aproximou do rosto do Uzumaki.

Como se um ímã a puxasse Hinata se ajoelhou na frente da televisão, as duas mãos se apoiando na tela plana, tinha certeza que se estivessem frente a frente de verdade, fisicamente, poderia sentir a respiração do Uzumaki contra seu rosto. Vagamente passou por sua cabeça que estava ridícula naquela posição, ajoelhada em frente a televisão vestida com uma camiseta larga lilás, um short de algodão e meiões coloridos parecendo hipnotizada pelo homem do outro lado da tela, mas não se importava, porque de uma forma bem esquisita se sentia próxima do melhor amigo estando daquele jeito.

- Hina, perdão por não ter tido coragem de dizer o que você merecia escutar, me desculpe pelas vezes que fui um idiota cego, por ter me afastado de você...- A voz do loiro falhou por um momento, ele desviou o olhar pra baixo, depois retornou com um de seus sorriso brilhante.- Esse livro é em sua homenagem, hime.

Suspiros foram ouvidos após a mensagem do Uzumaki, o câmera filmou novamente os rostos das mulheres na platéia, todas estavam encantadas, depois retornou para o rosto da apresentadora que carregava uma expressão de deleite.

- Espero que essa mensagem a alcance, Naruto.- Disse com um sorriso.- Agora vamos aos comerciais.

Hinata aguardou ansiosa a volta do comercial e se decepcionou quando a apresentadora começou a entrevistar outra pessoa, assistiu o programa até o fim, mas Naruto não retornou.

Não entendia o porque das desculpas, mas logo de manhã compraria aquele livro.

* * *

**N/A- Sei que deveria atualizar as fics que já tenho, mas essa história tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, precisava escreve-la de qualquer forma ou iria pirar . A História é mais voltada pra amizade do Naruto para com a Hinata e o amor platônico da Hinata para com o Naruto. Fic de presente para ****Kaah Hyuuga, que me fez pensar muito numa história decente com o casal NaruHina, que particularmente amo, e em homenagem a um amigo super especial.**

** Kaah-chan, eu sei que prometi uma continuação para "De um coração apaixonado", mas como não consegui pensar em nada nesse sentido, fiz escrevi essa longfic fofa que espero que goste **

**Espero que cada pessoa que ler esse capítulo goste e deixe sua opinião, boa ou ruim, principalmente você Kaah-chan ^-^**


	2. O Livro

**Tô cansada de saber que Naruto não me pertence, mas me conformo em utiliza-los às vezes ^-^**

**Fic de presente para Kaah Hyuuga**

* * *

A livraria mais próxima ficava a vinte minutos de sua casa á carro, mesmo assim Hinata teve dificuldade para chegar ao local, pois fazia tempo que o único caminho que seguia era: De casa para o trabalho; Do trabalho para casa.

Entrou no local e olhou meio perdida para algumas prateleiras á procura da seção de romance. O lugar era enorme, com prateleiras que pareciam não ter fim, por isso decidiu pedir a ajuda de uma funcionária. Abordou uma jovem alta, cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis que trajava o uniforme do local com um crachá escrito funcionária Nana.

- Bom dia! Estou à procura de um romance intitulado "Nossa História" do escritos Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ah, esse vendeu como água. – A jovem soltou um suspiro. – A moça do livro tem muita sorte. Quem me dera fizessem algo do tipo pra mim. – Declarou a funcionária com um novo suspiro e os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Quero comprar um exemplar. – Se pronunciou Hinata chamando a atenção da jovem que parecia sonhar acordada.

- Ah! Sinto muito, nosso estoque acabou. – Pela expressão de pena, Hinata teve certeza que a jovem realmente lamentava a situação. – Na próxima semana chegara uma nova remessa. Se quiser faço um cadastro com seu telefone e ligo assim que o livro for entregue.

- Ótimo, adoraria.

Acompanhou a jovem até um balcão com um computador.

- Necessito de um documento com foto.

- Só um momento. – Procurou em sua bolsa branca de couro o crachá de trabalho e entregou pra jovem.

A moça segurou o crachá em frente ao rosto, enrugou o cenho e fitou Hinata com os olhos arregalados.

- H-Hyuuga...? Seu nome é Hinata Hyuuga?

- Sim. – Estranhou e se assustou com o sorriso bizarro na face da jovem e o grito que a mesma soltou atraindo a atenção de todos no local.

- V-você... Você é a musa inspiradora do Uzumaki. – Nana agarrou e segurou suas mãos com força, os olhos azuis observando a Hyuuga de cima a baixo. – Como não percebi antes? Olhos de lua cheia, cabelo da cor do céu noturno e... – O olhar da jovem se deteve nos seios da Hyuuga, cobertos pela blusa social branca, que não soube onde enfiar a cara quando a jovem comentou: - São enormes mesmo... – A jovem notou que Hinata corara e sorriu deslumbrada. – Ah! Que bonitinho! Você realmente fica corada facinho, facinho.

- Nana, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Hinata ouviu alguém perguntar a suas costas. Imaginou que fosse a gerente ou alguém importante, pois Nana lhe liberou as mãos na hora.

- Sakamoto-sama é ela. – Disse com o dedo apontado pra Hyuuga.

- Ela quem, criatura? – A senhora de cabelo branco preso em um coque, óculo em frente aos olhos negros questionou com a cara carrancuda.

- A moça do livro, Hinata Hyuuga.

- A Hyuuga? – Os olhos da senhora também se arregalaram e adquiriram um brilho estranho.

De repente a mulher pegou um microfone que estava no balcão, que provavelmente era utilizado para chamar funcionários ou anunciar ofertas, e disse empolgada.

- Clientes, Hinata Hyuuga do romance "Nossa História" está ao meu lado e quem quiser um autografo...

Hinata não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, em poucos segundos foi cercada por várias pessoas gritando, esfregando folhas na sua cara, agarrando sua roupa e cabelo.

- Calma... Eu não... Socorooo!

Esquivou-se de todos como pode, chegando a dar uma bolsada em um homem que agarrou sua perna, e correu pra fora da livraria sendo seguida de perto pelos clientes eufóricos. Por isso, em vez de seguir até o estacionamento onde deixara seu carro, entrou no primeiro táxi que parou a sua frente.

- Senhor, pise fundo no acelerador.

O homem não pareceu inclinado a obedecê-la, porém quando se viu cercado pelas pessoas alucinadas que batiam nos vidros de seu carro, deu a partida e saiu rápido de onde estavam.

- Era alguma promoção? – O homem perguntou após terem ficado a uma distância segura da livraria.

- Sim. – Hinata respondeu um pouco tonta devido o ataque na livraria e a correria do táxi.

Hinata informou o endereço pra onde deveria leva-la e em poucos minutos o táxi chegou ao seu destino.

***S2***

Depois de alguns minutos explicando, e inventando, uma desculpa para não estar com o crachá que dava acesso ao prédio, Hinata subiu até o décimo andar de elevador e, antes de ir para o próprio escritório, parou na mesa de sua assistente, escreveu o endereço da livraria e entregou as chaves de seu carro.

- Peça para o Lee ir ao estacionamento dessa livraria para buscar meu carro. – Pediu se referindo ao motoboy da empresa.

- Hina-chan, que bom que chegou! – Hinata se voltou para uma morena de olhos castanhos, sua amiga Tenten Mitsashi, do RH. – Selecionei alguns candidatos à vaga de assistente da presidência, mas gostaria que você decidisse a pessoa que melhor se encaixa na sua forma de trabalhar. Por isso quero que me acompanhe até a minha sala.

- É mesmo, você vai nos deixar. – Hinata disse para a morena sentada a sua frente.

- Mas é por um bom motivo. – Comentou a funcionária mostrando o dedo adornado por uma aliança lustrosa.

- Espero que seja feliz. – Desejou com sinceridade antes de seguir para o elevador em companhia de Tenten. – Não se esqueça de dizer ao Lee que preciso do carro antes do horário do almoço. – Pediu antes da porta se fechar.

- Sim, Hinata-chan!

- O que aconteceu com seu carro? Quebrou? – Tenten questionou.

- É uma longa e complicada história, e no momento não tenho cabeça pra conta-la.

- Então no almoço terá de me contar e com riqueza de detalhes.

Hinata riu.

- Sim, claro.

Ao chegarem à sala de Tenten, Hinata se concentrou na contratação de sua nova assistente. Porém, logo que conversou com a primeira candidata, Hinata desejou que sua assistente não tivesse decidido abandona-la para se dedicar somente ao futuro marido.

A candidata, uma ruiva de longas pernas de fora, tinha um curriculum perfeito, mas falava além da conta sobre assuntos pessoais demais para o gosto da Hyuuga, além de se vestir de maneira impropria para um local sério como a empresa Hyuuga.

A segunda era discreta, tranquila e teria ficado com o cargo, mas como não podia viajar ao exterior, pois tinha um parente idoso que necessitava de sua presença por perto, Hinata foi obrigada a recusa-la. Porém, como gostara da jovem e tinha certeza que o salário fornecido pela empresa Hyuuga seria de grande ajuda para a moça, pediu para Ino coloca-la como auxiliar de escritório do RH, outra vaga que estava em aberto, pois a funcionária desse cargo entraria em licença maternidade em uma semana.

Na quinta entrevista, Hinata já estava cansada e estressada, principalmente porque o candidato dera em cima dela descaradamente. Pior que fizera o mesmo com Tenten, que estava sentada ao seu lado, ganhando uma risada dela e um olhar irritado de sua parte.

Ao se despedirem o homem ainda teve a audácia de querer beja-la, então, utilizando uma técnica que aprendera com seu primo Neji, Hinata lançou um olhar frio que apagou na hora o fogo do candidato.

Para o seu desagrado, Tenten resolveu acompanhar o homem para tirar algumas dúvidas. Hinata tinha certeza que a amiga acabaria se envolvendo com outro cafajeste e, mais cedo ou tarde, apareceria revoltada com sua má sorte no amor.

Por tudo isso, quando mais um candidato passou pela porta, Hinata estava de mau humor, dor de cabeça e estressada.

- Bom dia! Chamo-me Konohamaru Sarutobi. – Se apresentou o jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros.

- Sente-se. – Pediu sem boa vontade e ignorando o cumprimento. – Como já deve ter conhecimento, sou Hinara Hyuuga, presidente dessa empresa e não sei por que motivo hoje estou na função de seletora de pessoal.

Ele riu e Hinata se sentiu uma idiota, grossa, duas coisas que não era normalmente.

- Deve ter tido um péssimo dia.

- Nem imagina... E tudo por causa de um livro. – Desabafou afundando na poltrona que ocupava.

- Livro?

Hinata não soube dizer o que foi, mas algo a impulsionou a contar suas desventuras para o jovem. Presumiu que fosse o cansaço ou a grande vontade de desabafar com alguém, por mais estranho que isso lhe parecesse.

- Acho que nunca mais vou pisar o pé em outra livraria na minha vida. – Declarou ao colocar um fim em sua trágica história.

- Pode comprar pela internet. – Ele sugeriu. – Tem alguns sites com entrega rápida.

- Vou pensar nisso mais tarde. – Suspirou e pegou a pasta do jovem. – Bem, vamos ao que interessa...

Após a entrevista, Konohamaru escreveu em uma folha uma lista de sites seguros onde poderia encontra o livro que queria. O que só fez Hinata se sentir péssima pela forma que o recebera.

Entrevistou mais quatro pessoas antes de Tenten retornar a sala e mais duas antes de finalmente ser liberada para almoçar.

- Decidiu quem será seu novo funcionário? – Ela quis saber enquanto observava a amiga colocar um remédio pra dor de cabeça na boca e tomar um gole de água.

- Vou deixar isso em suas mãos. – Disse fechando os olhos, mas logo os abrindo apavorada. – Mas, por tudo que há de mais sagrado em sua vida, não contrate o senhor "Sou gostoso e você vai me querer".

- Ah, mas ele seria perfeito. – Riu e depois encarou a amiga que permanecia com a expressão irritada. – Hina, viver só para o trabalho é entediante. Você precisa de um homem pra chacoalhar a sua vida. Há quanto tempo não dá uns amasso?

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça em um local de trabalho. – Resmungou desviando o olhar.

- Somos amigas então qualquer lugar é o lugar. Vamos lá! Quanto tempo? – Persistiu.

- Creio que desde os meus dezenove anos não beijo ninguém.

Revirou os olhos exasperados quando Tenten a encarou de boca aberta.

- É sério? Tudo isso?

- Tinha que me dedicar aos estudos e depois...

- Mas e transar? Há quanto tempo?

- Tenten! Isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Não me diga que você...? Oh meu Deus, você é virgem ainda?

- Essa conversa tá indo longe demais. – Resmungou a Hyuuga se levantando. – Vou voltar a minha sala e mais tarde conversamos.

Ignorou o chamado da amiga e seguiu apressada para sua sala, onde se jogou em sua cadeira, fechou os olhos e colocou os braços cruzados sobre a mesa para que pudesse colocar a cabeça entre eles, mas foi obrigada a reabrir os olhos quando sentiu algo em baixo de seus braços. Era um livro, na capa o desenho de duas mãos com os dedos mindinhos unidos, o título fez Hinata arregalar os olhos perolados, "Nossa História".

Surpresa agarrou o livro e o abriu deixando cair um bilhete. Pegou o papel do chão e leu a mensagem:

_*s2*_

_Tenho um amigo que, quando soube da sua história, decidiu lhe dar esse exemplar._

_Esperamos que seu dia melhore_

_Att._

_Konohamaru_

_*s2*_

Sorriu, procurou seu celular com afobação e discou um número que sabia de cor.

- _Hina, que vergonha abandonar uma amiga desse jeito._ – Reclamou Tenten assim que atendeu.

- Desculpa. – Pediu antes de dizer o motivo da ligação, - Tenten, quero que ligue pra Konohamaru Sarutobi e diga que a vaga para meu assistente é dele.

- _Mas... Você não disse que era pra eu escolher? O que te fez mudar de opinião e escolhe-lo?_

Hinata olhou para o livro sobre sua mesa e sorriu.

- Digamos que ele me parece eficiente.

- _Isso é meio vago e esquisito, mas como é você que manda... Irei telefonar agora mesmo e acertarei a contratação._

- Obrigada.

Durante todo o fim de tarde, Hinata tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho, porém a todo o momento seus olhos procuravam o livro escrito por seu antigo amigo, a curiosidade crescendo a cada segundo que se passava. Foi com alívio que encerrou o dia e seguiu para sua casa, onde poderia ler a vontade.

* * *

**N/A - Oi, pessoas lindas do meu kororo! o/ Perdão pelo big tempo em Hiatos, o tempo se tornou meu pior inimigo nos últimos meses.**

**Bem, hoje é meu niver então, pra comemorar, decidi atualizar todas as minhas fics hoje. Faço isso porque meu maior presente e saber que, pelo menos um pouco, toda a pessoa que me incentivou e alegrou o ano todo esteja feliz.**

**Então, encarem esse capítulo como um bolo de laranja com recheio de bauninha xD**

**Espero ter conseguido alcançar meu objetivo pelo menos um pouquinho ;D**

**Obs: Depois juro que respondo todas as reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior.**

**Big Beijos, ja ne o/**


	3. O Idiota e a Princesa

**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, são do gênio Kishimoto, mas gosto de utiliza-los. ^-^**

**Fic de presente para Kaah Hyuuga.**

***~S2~***

Como o tempo não apagara a sensação boa que Naruto lhe transmitia? Mesmo longe e com anos sem vê-lo, seu coração palpitava apressado, ansioso em chegar ao seu apartamento enquanto dirigia pelas ruas.

O livro ocupava o assento ao seu lado, não como um simples objeto, mas como se fosse o próprio Uzumaki. Era bobagem e até infantil pensar dessa forma, assim como eram suas atitudes e sentimentos desde que assistira a entrevista dele.

Seria mais normal, e adulto, telefonar para o programa e perguntar - sem mencionar seu nome – como poderia entrar em contato com o autor. Não seria difícil uma vez que era presidente de uma empresa publicitária. No entanto, preferira ler o que ele escrevera sobre eles, principalmente sobre ela... Além de que tinha peitos grandes.

Agora que passara a vergonha com o que a funcionaria da livraria dissera, não conseguiu conter o riso. Era típico de Naruto faze-la rir com seus comentários, mesmo que alguns fossem inconvenientes e a envergonhasse.

O que de fato a intrigava era o motivo de ele achar que deveria desculpa-lo, pois, por mais que repassasse todos os momentos que viveram juntos, não compreendia o pedido, afinal, fora ela que, movida pela covardia, dera um fim abrupto e definitivo a relação deles.

Suspirou profundamente e, aproveitando o sinal fechado, admirou a capa do livro. Para qualquer um deveria parecer uma imagem boba, mas pra ela, que desenhara especialmente para presenteá-lo como símbolo da amizade deles, era especial. Lembrava como passara dias deslizando o lápis sobre a folha sulfite, apagando e refazendo traços para representar o mais fiel possível o seu dedo mindinho unido ao dele, pra dizer que a amizade deles seria eterna, que sempre ficariam juntos... Irônico que tivesse sido ela a desaparecer da noite para o dia sem deixar sequer um número de telefone ou endereço.

O som de buzinadas atrás de seu carro a despertou e a fez notar o sinal verde.

Seguiu seu caminho com ansiedade, ficando aliviada só após estacionar seu carro em sua vaga no prédio em que morava e seguir para o elevador, apertando com força desnecessária o número de seu andar. Sentindo que a subida até o vigésimo quinto demorava mais que o normal e que as paradas para que outros residentes entrassem ou saíssem tornavam a subida ainda mais lenta, arriscou dar uma olhada no livro.

O abriu com cuidado, o coração batendo apressado na ânsia de lê-lo, deslizando os dedos e o olhar pelas páginas com zelo, tratando cada uma como uma joia rara até chegar à dedicatória.

_**~S2~**_

Para a minha pequena amiga, conselheira e adorada *hime Hinata Hyuuga.

Que as minhas lembranças a façam sorrir ao recordar o quanto fomos importantes na vida um do outro, que despertem nela a amizade e amor que fez parte de nossa adolescência, que a façam descobrir que ela foi e sempre será a pessoa mais preciosa pra mim.

Obrigada por ter feito parte da minha vida, hime... Espero que volte a fazer.

Naruto Uzumaki

_**~S2~**_

Sorriu bobamente, os olhos ardendo levemente e se umedecendo aos poucos. Como ele conseguia aquecer seu coração e emociona-la daquela forma? Com poucas palavras ele conseguia reviver todos os sentimentos que incubara no peito, que fizera questão de guardar bem no fundo de sua alma pra poder levar uma vida satisfatória sem ele ao seu lado. Naquele momento, ao chegar a seu andar, fechar o livro e pressiona-lo contra o peito ao seguir para seu apartamento, admitia que não atingira esse objetivo. Naruto sempre estivera presente em seu coração, talvez por isso dedicasse mais tempo aos estudos e trabalho ao invés de relacionamentos românticos.

Entrou em seu apartamento, jogou a bolsa de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá e caminhou até seu quarto, onde colocou o livro sobre a colcha branca de sua cama. Queria muito continuar a ler, mas necessitava de um banho relaxante, que levasse embora um pouco do peso que seu atual cargo colocará sobre seus ombros, e comer algo antes de mergulhar embaixo das cobertas e abrir novamente o livro e começar a ler o primeiro capítulo.

_***~S2~S2~***_

_**Capítulo 1 – O *baka e a hime**_

Tenho orgulho do meu nome, Naruto Uzumaki, da mesma forma que gosto de ter nascido e crescido em Konoha, uma pequena vila ao norte do Japão. Um lugar aconchegante, mágico e perfeito para recomeçar como diria minha melhor amiga, Hinata Hyuuga, que é o motivo da existência desse livro.

Konoha é uma vila cercada pela natureza, não sendo o lugar mais atraente para as pessoas acostumadas com agitação, que preferem festas a encontros na pracinha central, um dos poucos lugares em que os habitantes se reúnem para conversar e fazer todo tipo de atividade, festas, exercícios e brincadeiras. Além da praça e alguns poucos estabelecimentos, o ponto de encontro em Konoha é o salão de festas da prefeitura, que somente é utilizado para eventos comemorativos, e a biblioteca do colégio, que, a não ser para trabalhos escolares, não é nem de longe o melhor lugar para se passar o dia. As paredes de madeira do colégio se tornam ainda mais opressoras no ambiente repleto de livros e placas exigindo silêncio, que particularmente nunca respeitei.

As casas em Konoha são praticamente iguais em cores neutras, formas e distanciamento de uma para a outra, a maioria de dois andares, todas feitas de madeira, telhado íngreme, com um pequeno jardim na fachada. Em resumo, é um povoado pequeno, tranquilo e familiar, não há como guardar um segredo morando em Konoha, incomoda às vezes, mas na maior parte do tempo, pelo menos para mim, transmiti um forte laço de amizade entre os habitantes.

Meu pai, Minato Namikaze, foi escolhido como prefeito de Konoha quando completei dez anos, sendo adorado por sua tranquilidade e raciocínio rápido para resolver os problemas da vila.

Infelizmente, do meu pai herdei somente os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro, não possuo nem a personalidade e nem o sobrenome dele. Sou energético e, na maioria das vezes, não penso muito antes de agir, sendo essa uma característica que herdei da minha mãe, Kushina Uzumaki, aliais, é por culpa dela que não tenho o sobrenome Namikaze.

Amo minha mãe, não duvidem um só segundo disso, mas ela tem ideias um tanto quanto esquisitas, uma delas é que o sobrenome Namikaze me daria uma carga pesada. Se vocês não entenderem o que isso significa podem ficam tranquilos, também não entendo. Da mesma forma que minha mãe decidiu que eu não adotaria o sobrenome Namikaze, decidiu que ela tão pouco, assim como casamento nunca esteve nos planos dela. Meus pais moram juntos, não oficializaram a relação, pelo menos não no papel. Minha mãe considera que o amor que os uni é muito mais forte que qualquer documento. O fato de estarem juntos desde a adolescência é prova de que deve está certa, embora meu pai por diversas vezes tenha declarado que não faria mal se casarem, sendo prontamente ignorado.

O que mais gostava na infância era morar ao lado dos meus primos maternos. Era muito bom acordar de manhã e usar o tronco da árvore que havia entre as duas casas como ponte até a janela do quarto do meu primo de terceiro grau para chama-lo pra brincar na rua. Lembro que minha mãe gritava muito quando me via fazer isso, dizia que havia um bom motivo para terem inventado a porta, no que eu retrucava que a janela era tão grande que parecia uma, o que a deixava irada.

Estava tão acostumado com esse ritual que recebi com choque a notícia de que iriam morar em Tókio. Mesmo prometendo que nos visitaríamos sempre que pudessem, fiquei muito triste. Essa tristeza se transformou em ódio quando, um dia depois da mudança deles, os novos vizinhos chegaram. Uma mulher alta, de longo cabelo preto azulado e olhos violetas que chegou de mãos dadas com uma garota pequena, que aparentava ter por volta da minha idade, treze anos, cujo cabelo curto com franja possuía a mesma tonalidade do da mulher mais velha, mas seus olhos eram mais claros, não sendo fácil verificar corretamente a cor de onde eu estava quando chegaram, mesmo ela tendo erguido os olhos para a janela do meu quarto quando pisou no jardim desprovido de flores, mas isso porque desviei o olhar.

Na primeira semana consegui repetir essa atitude, não queria nem mesmo olhar na direção da casa delas, evitava abrir a minha janela, que ficava de frente pro quarto da garota da minha idade. Foi quando meus amigos, após uma partida de basquete na quadra do colégio, que mesmo nas férias continuava aberta para oferecer mais uma opção de distração, insistiram na ideia de chamar a garota pra fazer parte da nossa turma.

Era fácil driblar Chouji Akimichi, era uma questão de oferecer comida para preencher a barriga dele em troca de seu silêncio. Gaara Sabaku não demonstrava muito interesse em relações sociais, até hoje me impressiono em ter conseguido a amizade daquele ruivo de olhos de gelo que nunca sorri, pelo menos não na minha frente. Sasuke Uchiha, que entre meus amigos é o que mais se assemelha a um irmão, tinha o mesmo desinteresse do Sabaku. Para Shikamaru Nara o único que importava era não se envolver em encrencas, isso significava que se as temperamentais Temari Sabaku, sua namorada, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka queriam fazer amizade com a nova habitante de Konoha, ele não impediria que elas conseguissem alcançar esse objetivo, até ajudaria no que fosse preciso e não necessitasse muito esforço.

- Qual é! Apresenta a garota pra nós. - Pediu Kankuro Sabaku - único garoto realmente interessado naquele encontro - com os olhos negros brilhando de expectativa. Com três anos a mais que todos do grupo, ele deveria ser o mais maduro, porém idade nem sempre significa maturidade, até pra se vestir e pentear o curto cabelo castanho acobreado deveria precisar de ajuda, pois sempre estava bagunçado. Era um babaca e não declaro isso à toa.

- Não a conheço como vou apresenta-la? – Resmunguei entre dentes.

- Posso falar com ela. – Se ofereceu Sakura, olhando para a casa da nova vizinha quando nos aproximávamos da minha casa. – Ou a Temari. – Completou olhando para a loira ao seu lado, irmã do meio de Kankuro e Gaara.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia... – Murmurei sem vontade de contrariar a Haruno, não por causa do humor instável dela, mas para que ela não ficasse chateada comigo. Tenho de confessar que aos treze anos a face perfeita, os olhos esverdeados, o longo cabelo rosado e a inteligência da Haruno conquistaram meu coração. Contraria-la não era a melhor forma de fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, o que me impedia de exigir que esquecesse a ideia de fazer amizade com a minha vizinha.

- Ele não gosta da garota. – Disse Shikamaru, a sabedoria ocultada por sua cara de sono.

- Novidade. – Resmungou Kankuro. - Às vezes desconfio do Naruto.

- Não é nada disso. Só acho que ela não vai querer.

- Como você sabe se nem perguntou?

Emburrei na hora. Não desejava fazer amizade com os vizinhos e ponto. Seria tão difícil de entender? Creio que era, pois meia hora depois estava parado em frente ao portão do que antes era o lar do meu primo.

Nem precisamos chamar alguém porque a garota estava próxima ao portão mexendo na terra em que antes jogava bolinha de gude com meu primo. Plantava flores. Um local ótimo para exercitar a imaginação e a garota plantava flores. Aquilo me irritou ainda mais.

Quando notou que já não estava sozinha, olhou assustada para o nosso grupo. Na certa achou estranho ver um bando de desocupado a sua frente. Os olhos, que achei que deveria ser na mesma tonalidade da mulher mais velha, eram quase brancos, uma lua rodeada por um fino aro lilás que percorreram cada um dos rostos e se detendo no meu, as bochechas adquirindo enormes círculos rosados em sua extensão antes de desviar os olhos para as mãos encobertas por uma luva de borracha amarela suja de terra, deixando a franja farta quase cobrir seus olhos e batendo nervosamente os dedos indicadores um contra o outro. Nunca havia visto uma garota ficar vermelha de uma hora para a outra e agir daquela forma esquisita.

- Oi! Sou Sakura e moro do outro lado da rua. – Se apresentou a Haruno, aguardando a garota erguer o rosto antes de nos apresentar. – Esses são Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Ino e Naruto. – Indicou com um belo sorriso na face que eu amava. Observar a alegre Haruno ao lado da apagada vizinha era como observar o sol e a lua. Uma vibrante, a outra sem brilho próprio, pelo menos não a primeira vista e não para alguém que tinha motivos de sobra pra não simpatizar com a cara dela.

- O-oi! – Ela gaguejou ficando ainda mais vermelha. – Me chamo Hinata Hyuuga.

- Que nome lindo! - Galanteou Kankuro me fazendo revirar os olhos. Ele não podia ver um rabo de saia que já dava em cima.

- O-obrigada, Kankuro-kun.

Cada um dos meus amigos cumprimentaram Hinata, que começava a agir com mais espontaneidade até decidir me cumprimentar.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Naruto-kun. – Ela disse com a voz baixa, um sorriso suave nos lábios rosados e a face extremamente corada.

- Só meus amigos podem me chamar de Naruto-kun e você não é minha amiga. – Disse de mau humor pra surpresa geral.

Nunca fui do tipo que costuma ser rude com desconhecidos, mas, mesmo ciente de que ela não tinha culpa pela partida do meu primo, não consegui separar uma situação da outra.

Por alguns instantes Hinata encarou-me fixamente, os olhos arregalados e a face, antes corada, ficando imediatamente pálida.

- D-desculpe-me... – Murmurou ao desviar o olhar. – E-eu tenho q-que e-entrar ago-ora...

Ela praticamente correu pra dentro da casa, me deixando furioso por fazer meus amigos e Sakura se zangarem comigo.

- Você é o rei dos bakas. – Sasuke resmungou recebendo um olhar irritado da minha parte. O cretino sempre teve o péssimo costume de me chamar de baka e, até o fim dessa história, terei de concordar, mas isso é só um detalhe. – Depois o antissocial sou eu.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar bajulando essa garota. – Retruquei caminhando apressado pra minha casa.

_**~S2~**_

No jantar meu silêncio e a minha falta de apetite preocuparam a minha mãe, que mais uma vez repetiu a mesma informação que me dera após a mudança dos nossos primos.

- Iremos visita-los no fim do ano, Naruto.

- Você não entende, não vai ser a mesma coisa. – Gritei despertando a fúria nos olhos da minha mãe.

- Naruto Uzumaki, quem pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – Perguntou, a voz elevando conforme se levantava irada. – Não te carreguei por nove meses e sofri horrores no seu parto pra que fale comigo dessa forma, seu moleque mal criado.

- Calma Kushina! Ele só está estressado...

- Não defenda o idiota do _seu_ filho! – Ela gritou frisando o _seu_. Sempre que fazia algo errado ou que a incomodava deixava automaticamente de ser filho dos dois, passando a ser filho somente do meu pai. O que não era ruim, pois logo ele dizia para apaziguar:

- Vá para seu quarto Naruto!

Não precisei ouvir o pedido duas vezes antes de subir com pressa as escadas que levavam para o meu quarto, ouvindo os berros da minha mãe e o costumeiro tom conciliador de meu pai. Eles eram como a tempestade e a calmaria, quando minha mãe se enfurecia, só ele tinha o poder de acalma-la, o que era perfeito pra mim que puxei a personalidade impulsiva dela e sempre acabava despertando a ira dela.

Entrei em meu quarto sem acender a luz, me joguei sobre a cama e fitei o teto no escuro, esperando meu pai aparecer, o que não demorou muito, logo ele entrou em meu quarto e sentou sobre a cama de costas para mim.

- Percebe que o que fez foi errado Naruto? Gritar não resolverá seus problemas e sua mãe não merece ser tratada daquela forma.

- Aff! Foi sem querer. – Argumentei exasperado por ter de dar explicações.

- Também não é fácil para sua mãe não ter eles por perto, não recebê-los para o jantar ou conversar com eles. – Ele virou para me olhar, sua face sendo iluminada pela luz do corredor. – Mas ela está aguentando da melhor forma possível por você e, por perceber que está triste, tenta fazer de tudo para alegra-lo. Caso não tenha percebido na última semana ramén tem sido o único prato na nossa mesa. – Comentou com tom queixoso.

- Desculpe-me!

- Não é a mim que deve pedir desculpa.

Ele saiu e minutos depois, com a consciência pesada e a certeza de que isso era o que meu pai desejava, desci para encontrar minha mãe, que estava na sentada no sofá da sala declarando que deixaria de ser branda comigo. O que nós três sabíamos que nunca aconteceria, eu só precisava chegar de mansinho, abraça-la com força e declarar:

- Eu te amo mãe! Me perdoe.

Ela relaxou em meus braços.

- Também te amo! – Declarou me apertando com mais força. – Sei que está nervoso por não ter nossos primos por perto como estava acostumado.

Vi meu pai cruzar os braços com um sorriso resignado. Provavelmente ele dissera aquelas palavras para ela diversas vezes quando tivera de acalma-la.

Ela se afastou e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, os olhos brilhando com carinhoso.

- Logo iremos visita-los. – Ela prometeu. – Enquanto isso espero que se comporte bem com nossas vizinhas.

Funguei e tentei me afastar, mas ela pressionou as mãos em meu rosto, me obrigando a não sair do lugar.

- O destino coloca as pessoas em nosso caminho por algum motivo, por isso temos de trata-las bem para que os frutos sejam bons.

As filosofias da minha mãe pareciam enigmas, porém me forcei a concordar com um movimento de cabeça para tranquiliza-la... E pra que parasse de apertar meu rosto.

Ao retornar para o meu quarto, pela primeira vez e movido pelas palavras da minha mãe, fui até a janela, que estava aberta, e afastei um pouco a cortina para olhar a casa vizinha.

Hinata estava com os braços apoiados no parapeito da janela, o rosto voltado para cima, com a expressão triste e compenetrada.

Curioso, ergui os olhos para ver o que atrairá o interesse dela, mas, por mais que me contorcesse para ver sem ser notado, não conseguia ver nada além do céu estrelado. Ergui o corpo nas pontas dos pés, as mãos segurando firmemente a cortina quando escorreguei e cai levando a cortina comigo.

Demorei a me livrar do pano e levantar do chão nervoso com o que acontecera, ficando frente a frente à espantada vizinha.

- Está bem?

- Claro que estou. – Respondi com o semblante fechado, o que deve tê-la assustado, pois ela se afastou e fechou a cortina, embora ainda permanecesse próxima a janela e, por causa da sombra do corpo dela que aparecia na cortina branca, pude notar que agora era ela que observava tudo sem querer ser notada.

Ignorei a vontade de rir da inversão de papeis e inclinei o corpo pra fora da janela para observar o que quer que atraia o interesse dela. Mas não havia nada, o céu estava estrelado, a lua partida pela metade e a escuridão formava figuras assustadoras sobre os telhados, nada que me fizesse ficar escorado na janela admirando a noite por mais de um segundo.

Fechei a janela com brusquidão e deitei disposto a esquecer aquele dia, sem saber que nunca conseguiria fazer isso, que, como minha mãe declarara, o destino colocava as pessoas nos caminhos das outras por algum motivo, ele colocara Hinata no meu caminho e não estava disposto a desistir facilmente de nós.

_***~S2~S2~***_

O telefone tirou a concentração de Hinata de sua leitura, a contragosto procurou algo para marcar a página, que no caso foi um papel que pegou na gaveta de seu criado mudo, e colocou o livro sobre o móvel para atender a ligação. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava dez horas, enquanto seu pai informava que marcara uma reunião na empresa com os sócios minoritários - sem consulta-la -, para o dia seguinte logo pela manhã.

Obediente garantiu que tudo estava bem na empresa e que não teria nada a temer naquele encontro, evitando dizer que ele não deveria ter marcado a reunião antes de ter conversado com ela previamente para combinar um horário que não alterasse seus compromissos. Para seu pai a aposentadoria era um processo difícil, mesmo após três meses que passara a presidência.

Desligou o telefone e lamentou não poder continuar sua leitura já que teria de acordar cedo para informar as mudanças nos horários de seus compromissos, além de ter de se preparar física e mentalmente para participar de uma reunião maçante ao lado de seu pai, que avaliaria cada gesto seu.

Acomodou-se em sua cama e olhou por alguns segundos para o livro sobre o criado mudo antes de apagar a luz. Nunca imaginara que Naruto a tratara mal por sentir falta de seu primo, ele nunca sequer mencionara isso para ela quando se tornaram amigos, nem mesmo sabia os nomes dos parentes dele, além dos pais dele e de Jiraya, pai de Minako. Pelo jeito não fora a única a guardar alguns segredos.

***~S2~***

***Hime: Princesa**

***Baka: Idiota**

**N/A: Desculpem o meu atraso em postar o novo capítulo, tive alguns problemas nos meus rascunhos de fics e no computador que mais uso, o que gerou atrasos enormes no meu cronograma. Parece que quando mais tento fazer tudo corretamente mais obstáculos são jogados no meu caminho, mas estou fazendo de tudo para supera-los e postar em dia, embora ainda não tenha conseguido colocar tudo em dia na data correta, mas sou persistente e vou conseguir. u.u**

**Esse capítulo é parado, só pra apresentar os personagens que terão maior participação na fic, mostrar um pouco dos sentimentos da Hinata e o encontro deles, que não foi fácil, como o Sasuke disse o Naruto é o rei dos bakas, rs. No próximo as coisas começam a ficar mais movimentadas. ^^ **

**Ficou muito confuso a forma que dividi a parte da Hinata e a do Naruto? Sou péssima em escrever em primeira pessoa, mas achei que assim ficava mais fácil separar os textos... Espero que tenha ficado.**

**Não vou usar muitas palavras japonesas, só utilizei baka e hime porque acho bonitinhas, rs, o mesmo acontece com kun, chan, sama e san xD**

**Agradecimentos:**

** asthenia. oet: **Que bom que gostou *-* Irei atualiza-la com maior frequência, pelo menos não mais que um mês ^^

**Marina: **Sim, continuarei e tentarei não atrasar mais.

**sua melhor amiga D: **Desculpa a demora e obrigada, espero que mesmo paradão tenha gostado desse capítulo ^^

**Kaah Hyuuga: **Desculpa a demora em atualizar, vida complicada, sei que entende o que quero dizer :D Também sinto saudades, ando tão afastada das fanfics que chega a me estressar . Sério, as fanfics são minha forma de esquecer os problemas e ultimamente tenho tido muitos... Não querendo dá spoiler, mas tenho que dizer que o Naruto não é um amigo do Konohamaru... Ah, obrigada pelos votos de niver, que só agradeço com um ano de atraso, que feio da minha parte . Só sua amizade já é uma recompensa e das grandes *-* Big bjs.

**Roh Matheus: **Não irei parar e espero que goste desse capítulo, mesmo sendo parado.

**Danilo: **Desculpa a demora e espero que goste desse capítulo ^^

**caroline cisnero: **Que bom que gostou do cap. anterior e espero que goste desse também.

**Também agradeço todos que favoritaram a fic e espero que, em algum momento, se sintam a vontade para me enviar seus coméntario, bons ou ruins, aceito e respondo todos**

**Big bjs, Moon**


End file.
